neofairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Sting Eucliffe
Sting Eucliffe is a Third Generation Light Dragon Slayer, a Mage of the Neo Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, and the former Guild Master of the disbanded Sabertooth Guild. Profile and Stats Name: Sting Eucliffe Alias: The White Dragon Classification: Human, Mage, Dragon Slayer Gender: Male Age: 19-20 Height: 175 cm (5'9") Weight: 66 kg (145 lbs.) Affiliation: Neo Fairy Tail, Sabertooth (formerly) Status: Alive Voice Actor: Power Ranking *'Class': S-Class | At least S-Class in Dragon Force *'Attack Potency': At least City Block level, likely higher | Multi-City Block level | At least Multi-City Block level *'Speed': At least Supersonic | Hypersonic | At least Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': At least Superhuman *'Striking Strength': Class MJ | Class GJ | At least Class GJ *'Durability': At least City Block level | Multi-City Block level | At least Multi-City Block level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Melee, Several Hundred Meters with Ranged Attacks *'Intelligence': Gifted Key: Base | White Drive | Dragon Force Appearance Sting is a slim, yet muscular, toned young man of average height with spiky blond hair, which is kept in strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal cowlick (or tuft) of hair partially hanging over his forehead. He has slanted, slit pupiled, dark blue eyes; above the right one is a thin, diagonal scar. Sting's left ear is adorned with an earring which, in itself, is attached to by a prominent metal pendant that is crystalline in shape. His white guild mark is located on his left shoulder. As a Dragon Slayer, Sting possesses distinctively sharp canine teeth. Sting wears a white, sleeveless short jacket, over a dark blue, form-fitting tank-top, with the jacket's collar pointed upwards and dark yellow outer and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur that appears similar to a feather boa. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his mid-biceps, with their upper edges being adorned by light gray bands hanging down several centimeters. He wears dark grey cargo pants held by a light-colored belt and the pants tucked inside his distinctive dark blue galosh-esque boots that reaches up to his calves. The prominent soles of the "boots" are distinctive in their own right; it has rectangular protrusions pointing upwards on their front portion, reminiscent of square fangs. Personality Sting is a rather calm, cheerful and easygoing individual and is usually seen smiling; he rarely ever loses his temper. He is also cooperative and perfers teamwork rather than doing things alone. Sting believes that people who abandon their comrades are scum and does not hesitate to punish them for their acts. Curiously, however, he was angered when Natsu Dragneel said that fighting for his comrades was his reason for entering the Grand Magic Games. Sting seems to have no qualms about having killed his own foster father, thinking that it is natural for a Dragon Slayer to kill a Dragon. As such, Sting thinks that Dragon Slayers who are defeated by a Dragon are nothing but a disgrace, but has gotten over that complex after failing to slay one and admitting how powerful they are. Also, as a Dragon Slayer, Sting stereotypically, yet comically, suffers from motion sickness, describing the phenomenon as one befitting of a "real" Dragon Slayer. Sting enjoys watching fights, but can get rather disappointed when a fight ends rather quickly. He also desires to fight strong opponents, as after Natsu showcased his strength against Jiemma and much of the Sabertooth Guild, Sting became very excited, relishing in the fact that Natsu was much stronger than he had previously thought. He has also shown that he is not overly arrogant and prefers not to mock others, even after defeating them. After Natsu and Gajeel were seemingly defeated by his Dragon Force, he looked down at them and commended them for putting up a good fight, even though they appeared to be lying down on the ground in defeat. As a Mage of Neo Fairy Tail, he cares a great deal for his fellow guildmates and his Exceed companion, Lector. He demonstrates extreme loyalty towards his friends and is not quick to break any promises that he makes, especially to Lector. Sting is willing to go as far as using Dragon Force in order to win battles for Lector's sake. He also has a vengeful side, shown when he attacked Jiemma in a grief induced rage for "killing" Lector, and at most times, showing anger at those who harm his friends. Upon reuniting with Lector, Sting cried tears of joy. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Light Dragon Slayer Magic: A form of Dragon Slayer Magic which allows Sting to transform the physiology of his body into that of the White Dragon, allowing him to generate and manipulate light to his every whim. The White Dragon Slayer's element has been described as being holy, with Sting remarking that his opponents suffer the "judgment of the holy white". While Dragon Slayers have the ability to consume their Magic's element; for unknown reasons, Sting was able to eat a metal arrow, despite his Magic's element being light. As a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, Sting derives his Magic from two sources: the teachings of the Dragon named Weisslogia and from the Dragon Lacrima implanted in his body. *'White Dragon's Roar': Sting's signature Dragon's Roar takes the form of a, comparatively, small laser with effects not unlike it; it slices the ground it strikes, creating a linear explosion in its wake. After, through unknown means, devouring a metal arrow that was fired at him, Sting was shown using a different Dragon's Roar, this one consisting of a powerful, larger whirlwind which pierced through several buildings with ease, leaving a clean, round hole in each of them. **'White Dragon's Holy Breath': A seemingly stronger, more potent version of his White Dragon's Roar, Sting jumps over his target and releases a large, extremely powerful burst of light from his mouth; such a spell was shown capable of easily reducing the Domus Flau's arena to rubble, creating a large, almost cavernous hole in the ground in the process. *'White Dragon's Iron Fist': Sting surrounds one of his fists in light and punches his target, causing sheer blunt damage. *'White Dragon's Claw': A close range spell which is described as being a "holy attack", Sting performs White Dragon's Claw by generating a sphere of light around one of his hands and then firing it at the target. If said blast connects with the body of the target, it tears through clothing and blackens the struck area, leaving a light, complex marking on it (a so-called "Stigma") which, according to Sting, takes away the body's movement, thereby leaving the foe open to the White Dragon Slayer's subsequent attack. It is currently unknown how much said spell limits the target's freedom, as Natsu Dragneel was able to burn the symbol away with his own Dragon Slayer Magic, exploiting one of its seeming weaknesses: fire. A stigma is a supernatural mark of faith found in Christianity, living up to the holy theme of Light Dragon Slayer Magic. *'White Dragon's Flash': Sting performs this by placing his hands close to his face with the fingers spread toward his eyes. Upon saying it's name, Sting provokes a white light to fire out and blind his surroundings except by him, since he is projecting the light. This technique is defensive rather than offensive, and is mainly used as way to gain time, or in order to make hasty retreat, or to set up for a more complicated attack without fear of interruption. *'White Drive': A technique which, according to Mavis Vermilion, amplifies Sting's Magic abilities, completely cloaking his body with an aura of bright light, allowing him to better employ his Dragon Slayer Magic whilst at the same time seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed. According to Sting himself, White Drive harnesses "the power that kills Dragons", and it indeed allowed the White Dragon Slayer to momentarily overwhelm Natsu Dragneel, who had him completely outmatched beforehand. This state either grants Sting the ability to perform new spells or makes them stronger, as the Sabertooth Mage has been shown employing several skills only while in said Drive. This technique is very similar to that used by Sting's fellow Dragon Slayer and partner Rogue Cheney's similarly named Shadow Drive. *'White Dragon's Crusade Hammer': Sting begins to gather light in both of his hands, once gathering the right amount he combines them to form a large orb made of holy light. Instead of throwing it, Sting slams his fists together at his opponent, causing the sphere of light to carry the opponent and launch them away, dealing a big amount of damage in the process. *'Holy Ray': Sting first joins the open palms of his hands together, with all the fingers on one hand in contact with the corresponding ones on the other hand, and then separates his palms while keeping the fingers in contact through their tips. Light is generated in the hollow part between his hands, expanding from the holes between Sting's fingers. At this point, the White Dragon Slayer completely separates his hands, extending them horizontally at his body's sides as the light he generated takes the form of a large sphere, from which a number of white rays are fired towards the target(s), leaving their starting point in a curved trajectory to strike them. Foes are thus bombarded by a barrage of beams which inflict heavy damage, striking them in rapid succession. Sting was shown using this spell on Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox while the latter two were in midair. *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art': **'Holy Nova': A spell which Sting described as "the best of his best", and which he initiates by bending his right arm backwards, the fist clenched, and extending frontwards a mildly bent left arm with tiny streaks of light gathering before the outstretched fingers from the surrounding area. He then rushes towards the target and punches them with his right hand, which is now covered in a very massive, horizontal column of light. This spell creates a large, impressive explosion on contact, which leaves Sting unharmed, but is seemingly lethal to the target. The true power of the White Dragon Slayer's most powerful spell, however, remains unknown, as Natsu Dragneel stopped it with a single hand and emerged unscathed from its blast. However, Orga Nanagear and Rufus Lore's shock at such a feat hints at the highly destructive capabilities Holy Nova possesses. Dragon Force: Being a product of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers, Sting is capable of entering the most advanced state a Dragon Slayer can achieve at his will, without the need to consume strong, external sources of Magic. Such a feat greatly surprised several individuals who have intimate knowledge of Dragon Slayer Magic. Upon entering this state, Sting's body becomes much more akin to an actual White Dragon's, with his whole body becoming cloaked in an aura of light even more brilliant than that generated by White Drive, and with pure white scales appearing to cover the outer edges of his face and extending down from the side of his neck to the rest of his body. These are shown to be more and more uniform as they get farther from the central portion of his body, which instead bear several scattered, distinct scales, elongated and placed diagonally. *'Holy Blast': While in Dragon Force, Sting generates a white light in one of his hands and unleashes it against his target in the form of a white blast of light. (Unnamed) Unison Raid: A spell which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined, stronger attack. Sting has shown to be able to combine his Magic with Rogue's to create powerful spells. *'Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang': Sting and Rogue combined their respective Dragon Slayer Magic(s) together for a more powerful and destructive attack. By releasing a large amount of shadows and white light from their fists, the Twin Dragon Slayers merge their Magic and release it as a combined burst of the aforementioned light and shadows. *'White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk': Together with Rogue, the two Dragon Slayers release thin beams of respective light and shadow from their fingertips, which pierce through their target and heavily damages them. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Sting is shown to actively engage his opponents in melee combat, using the light generated by his Dragon Slayer Magic to enhance the power of his melee blows alongside kicks and headbutts. When punching under the effects of White Drive, the White Dragon Slayer is capable of literally bombarding his foes with a barrage of shining blasts at close range, leaving even a seasoned martial artist like Natsu Dragneel open to attacks, despite him eventually overwhelming Sting. Enhanced Strength: As a trained Dragon Slayer, Sting's physical prowess is remarkably high; enough for him to smash Bacchus into one of Crocus' streets with enough force to break both the stones composing it and a nearby barrel. It is worth noting, however, that the Sabertooth Mage also took advantage of the momentum gained from an extremely high jump to carry out such a feat. Enhanced Endurance: Sting has been shown to possess a high level of physical endurance, being able to simultaneously confront two fellow Dragon Slayers with his partner Rogue, being struck by powerful melee blows from Natsu Dragneel, all the while showing moderate signs of weariness and still having the strength to use several of his strongest spells afterward. Additionally, near the end of his battle with Natsu and Gajeel, Sting was still capable of performing a powerful Unison Raid with Rogue; he finally collapsed afterward, but only due to having been struck by Natsu's own Dragon Slayer's Secret Art. Enhanced Speed: Sting can move at a considerably high speed, having been capable of grabbing an arrow which was flying towards Rogue in midair even while seated, something which greatly surprised the archer who shot it. He could also reach the center of the Domus Flau from his team's stands in a matter of seconds. Enhanced Smell: As a skilled Dragon Slayer, Sting's sense of smell is said to be very sharp. Tactical Genius: Sting has shown the ability to deduce his enemy's strengths and weaknesses with high skill levels. Despite being powerful individually, Sting can adapt and overcome most obstacles by distinct planning upon attacking his enemies in a particular manner that best suits his own abilities. However, his tactical prowess doesn't come into total play until he is fighting alongside with Rogue, as his timing and coordination are nearly in perfect sync when it comes to overwhelming his opponents with sheer speed and well-aimed, precise-based hits. Immense Magic Power: As the current Guild Master of Sabertooth, Sting boasts an immense amount of Magic Power, equivalent to that of an S-Class level Mage of Natsu's caliber. His magic color is white. Weaknesses *Has extreme motion sickness Relationships * Other Media OVAs Movies Video Games Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Battles Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Neo Fairy Tail Members Category:Former Members of Sabertooth Category:Twin Dragons of Sabertooth Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Supporting Characters Category:S-Class